A steaming hot cup of coffee
by moonswirl
Summary: This is the sequel to Java Daisies. It comes very shortly after the end of the other...


A STEAMING HOT CUP OF COFFEE  
The sequel to 'Java Daisies'  
  
  
Lorelai sat in her car, trying to pay attention to the road, as she thought of what she would say once she reached her destination. Problem was she had no idea. She turned up the sound on the radio and began to sing along to the music, while tapping her fingers on the steering wheel. At some point, she really got into it and made large gestures with her arms. A honk behind her brought her back to reality and she looked ahead once more, her hands firm on the wheel. "Sorry!" she said, knowing the person wouldn't hear her.  
  
She turned the music down, and started speaking to herself. "Alright Lorelai, calm down, breathe, you can do this. Now let's see..." She sat up in her seat and spoke as if she were standing in front of someone. "Honey... no, that won't work... Mr. Medina... no, no... alright, Max... Max, I need to tell you something..."  
  
*  
  
About twenty minutes later, Max Medina's home  
  
"Max, I need to tell you something." He looked at her, standing just outside his door.  
  
"Why'd you walk out like that last night?" he asked abruptly. She knew she had some explaining to do after walking out on his proposal.  
  
"Can I come in?" she asked, not wanting to do what she had to do while standing by the door. He stepped aside and let her in. They sat in the living room.  
  
  
"So..." said Lorelai, feeling a bit uncomfortable.  
  
"What happened last night?" asked Max.  
  
"Alright, look, I know it was kind of rude of me to walk out on you like that..."  
  
"Kind of?"  
  
"Max..."  
  
"Do you know what it took for me to... do you have any idea how I felt?"  
  
"Could you please just let me explain?"  
  
"Fine," he said, sitting back with his arms crossed in front of him.  
  
"Wow, okay. This is... really hard to say... but I wanted to say it in front of you, not on the phone."  
  
  
"You went to Luke," he said flatly. She looked up.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You have feelings for him." She hesitated.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So we're over."  
  
"Hey, mind if I do the talking a bit?" she said, getting a bit angry.  
  
"No need. I've heard enough." He got up, not even looking at her, and went to his room, closing the door.  
  
"Alright... guess I'll let myself out," she said to herself. She sighed and looked around the room. She reached into her bag, pulling out a book. She put it back in its place on the shelf. She walked to the door, took one last look and left.  
  
*  
  
About thirty minutes later, Luke's diner  
  
Luke was in an unusually good mood that night. No one complained of course, and Taylor Doose nearly had a heart attack when he was greeted with an almost cheery "Hey Taylor, how are you?" from Luke. He went up to the table where Miss Patty sat, quietly following Luke with her gaze.  
  
"What's the matter with him?" he asked her.  
  
"I have no idea," she answered, without looking away.  
  
  
Just then, Lorelai came in. She scanned the room and spotted Luke a few tables away. He looked up when he heard the door and smiled when he saw her. She waved her finger to tell him to come where she was.  
  
"Hey, how are..." he started, but was cut off when she pulled him into a kiss. Taylor and Patty seemed startled.  
  
When she pulled back, she didn't let Luke answer and simply said, "Just checking." And she was gone. A few seconds later, Luke went back to work, trying to make the smile go away and failing miserably.  
  
  
Taylor and Patty looked to each other, and spoke at the same time.  
  
"I have to go," they both said. Taylor ran out of the diner back to the market. Patty paid for her food and went outside, taking her phone and dialing.  
  
*  
  
Five minutes later, the Gilmore house  
  
Rory sat in the living room, reading over her notes. Her mind was elsewhere. She'd just gotten back together with Dean, and she couldn't have been happier. The last couple of weeks had been an absolute nightmare, and it was finally looking up.  
  
  
The phone rang just as Lorelai walked in. "Hello?" said Rory as she answered the phone.  
  
"Rory? You'll never guess what I just heard," said Lane.  
  
"What?" said Rory just as Lorelai grabbed the phone away from her. "Mom!" she said as her mother ended the call. "What was that about?" she asked confused, "We've barely talked since yesterday and..."  
  
"I know and I'm sorry, but this is important." Rory dropped her tone.  
  
"Something wrong?"  
  
  
"You may want to sit down," started Lorelai.  
  
"Um... Mom... I am sitting," she pointed out.  
  
"That you are," said Lorelai, trying to laugh it off.  
  
"Alright, spill," said Rory.  
  
"I have a date tomorrow night," she said.  
  
"Oh. So where are you and Mr. Medina going this time?"  
  
"No, no, no, not with Max."  
  
"What? Alright, now you've lost me."  
  
"Well," started Lorelai, waving her arms around. In her motions, Rory caught a smell off of her... burgers?  
  
"Mom, where were you? You smell like burgers... did you go to Luke's?"  
  
"When did YOU turn into the psychic lady?"  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Alright, yes, I was at Luke's."  
  
"What were you doing there?"  
  
  
"So what's up? What did you do yesterday... today?"  
  
"Mom!"  
  
"'Cause you look kinda flushed..."  
  
"Mom!"  
  
"Ooh... was it a boy?"  
  
"MOM!" yelled Rory, trying to get her attention.  
  
"What?" asked Lorelai.  
  
"Stop changing the subject and just tell me!"  
  
"Max proposed to me," Lorelai blurted out. Rory's face fell.  
  
"W... what did you just say?" she stuttered.  
  
"He asked me to marry him."  
  
"Oh God... My teacher is gonna be my... step dad?"  
  
"Rory..."  
  
"He's gonna be living here?" she mumbled.  
  
"Rory..."  
  
"Or... are we just gonna move in with him..." Lorelai took her daughter's hands and made her look to her.  
  
  
"Rory, let me finish before you start packing or whatever, okay?"  
  
"And at school..."  
  
"Are you paying attention to me? I said I wasn't done."  
  
"What... next you're gonna tell me you're pregnant and that's why..."  
  
"What?? No! It's nothing like that!! And before you start jumping to conclusions, just listen for a sec, okay?" Rory nodded.  
  
  
"He proposed," started Lorelai. Rory flinched. "He proposed, but I didn't answer him. I left and I went to Luke's... we talked... and then this morning, I went to the inn and there were 1000 daisies and... a white horse... it was just beautiful..."  
  
"I'm confused," said Rory, trying to keep up with her mom.  
  
"The date is with Luke," said Lorelai.  
  
"Yeah, right," said Rory with a snicker.  
  
"You don't believe me? Call Miss Patty. Or Taylor. Even better, call Lane back."  
  
  
Rory looked at her mom, then picked up the phone and dialed Lane's number. Lorelai knew someone had answered and from Rory's face, she had a feeling it wasn't Lane. "I... I just... If... if you could just... M... Mrs. Kim... please, I only..." Lorelai tried not to laugh. Rory's face changed as she listened. "She did what? Oh... the diner... y... yes I know we eat there... no, I... you know what? Nevermind..." She hung up.  
  
"Do you believe me now?" She was speechless. She got up and walked into the kitchen. Lorelai was close behind.  
  
  
"Rory? Talk to me please." She just walked to a cupboard, took a glass, filled it with water, drank and put it down. "Rory..." She turned to her mom.  
  
"Are you sure about this? Are you sure that it won't end in heartbreak? What happens if you or he ends this? What happens next?"  
  
"Rory I know that this probably scares you a bit, but this is right, I can feel it."  
  
"You really like him, don't you?"  
  
"I do, I really do," she said with a smile. Rory looked around, then walked up to her mom.  
  
"All I want is for you to be happy, you know that. If this is what makes you happy, then I'm with you." Lorelai smiled once more as she hugged her daughter.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
*  
  
The next morning, near Luke's Diner  
  
Lorelai and Rory walked together, easily noticing the glances and the hushed tones. Everyone knew by now for sure.  
  
"Everyone's staring at us," said Rory.  
  
"Does that surprise you?"  
  
"Nope. So what are we doing exactly?" asked Rory.  
  
"We are going to feed the gossip machine, 'cause that thing eats like a shark!" said Lorelai with a grin.  
  
"Very funny," said Rory flatly.  
  
  
They were almost there, when they saw Taylor crossing the street over to them, accompanied by Miss Patty. "See?" said Lorelai, not taking her eyes away from the two, "Morning Taylor! Patty, how are you today?"  
  
"Hello, dear, I'm fine thank you," said Patty with a bright smile.  
  
"So," said Taylor, "Where are you going?"  
  
"Luke's," said Lorelai casually.  
  
"Oh, really. We were just heading there ourselves, right?" he said, turning to Patty.  
  
"Oh, yes! Um... shall we walk together?"  
  
"We... shall," said Lorelai, just as an idea formed into her mind. She hid the smile that came at that moment and put on a serious face.  
  
  
"Before we go in... there's something I have to tell you, though."  
  
"Something wrong, Lorelai?" asked Taylor with concern.  
  
"Oh, no... it's just... well, you may have heard some things, about Luke and I..." said Lorelai, talking slowly.  
  
"Well, we may have heard... some things," said Patty.  
  
"Not much..." added Taylor. "A kiss..."  
  
"An upcoming date..."  
  
"No, we haven't set a date yet," finished Lorelai, so glad they'd made it that easy for her. Rory took a quick glance to her mother, then as she figured what she was doing, decided it wouldn't hurt to play along.  
  
  
"No dresses, no location," she started, then to her mother, "We COULD do it at the inn."  
  
"No... We should do it in the diner!" said Lorelai, glad that Rory had joined her.  
  
"You think? It could be too small."  
  
"So? They can stand outside! Or in the kitchen... the store room... we'll put Michel in the bathroom."  
  
"Ah, yes, the lovely sounds of complaint in the morning," said Rory.  
  
"Morning? I thought we said in the afternoon!"  
  
"I heard morning," said Rory.  
  
  
"What are you all talking about?" asked Taylor, confused.  
  
"The wedding! Of course! Have you been paying attention or not?" Taylor and Patty stood in shock.  
  
"What wedding?" asked Patty, excitement rising in her voice.  
  
"Me and Luke, obviously!" said Lorelai, then, taking off with Rory on her arm, towards the diner, "We should sit those two in the front, they seem to have problems with keeping track of things."  
  
"Better keep Patty away from Grandpa," said Rory as they entered the diner, Taylor and Patty right behind.  
  
  
Lorelai quickly spotted Luke. "Honey!" she practically yelled, as she walked over to him with open arms. She locked herself into a hug with him, long enough to whisper in his ear, "Play along, it's fun!" She then proceeded to kiss him for a full thirty seconds.  
  
"Oh dear," said Rory as she looked away, still slightly amused. Lorelai finally pulled back, leaving a dazed Luke barely standing on his feet.  
  
  
"I was just telling Taylor and Patty about the WEDDING," she said, stressing the word and hoping she wasn't being too obvious. Luke nodded along with her, then turned to the two standing near the door.  
  
"You two are coming, right?" he asked with a small grin.  
  
"Of... course," said Patty slowly, Taylor nodding at her side.  
  
"Good!" said Lorelai with a giggle.  
  
"I... should get back to the studio," said Patty.  
  
"Wow... and I have to get to the market! Oh well! Later!" said Taylor as both left the diner.  
  
  
Once they were out of the diner, Lorelai burst into laughter, soon followed by Rory. Luke smiled and released Lorelai.  
  
"Coffee?" he asked as he went around the counter.  
  
"What do you think?" asked Rory. He set two cups in front of them.  
  
"Thank you!" said Lorelai as she picked it up.  
  
"So how are you?" asked Luke.  
  
"Good. That was fun! Can we go see Kirk and..."  
  
"I think we've done enough with just those two... the others will just come to us."  
  
  
Just then, Kirk came into the diner. "What'd I tell you?" said Luke.  
  
"Luke! Lorelai! Rory!" he said loudly as he headed for them.  
  
"Geez! We're not deaf, Kirk!" said Lorelai, rubbing at her ear.  
  
"Sorry," he said quickly, "I heard that you two were getting married."  
  
"Um, which two? You're kinda pointing all over the place," said Lorelai.  
  
"Yeah, and, no offense, Luke, but I don't wanna marry you," said Rory playfully.  
  
"I'm hurt," said Luke casually.  
  
"Forget it, never mind!" said Kirk as he left just as quickly as he'd came in.  
  
"I am loving this day!" said Lorelai, then looking at her watch, "Damn! I gotta go to work!" She hopped off her stool, kissed Rory, and Luke, goodbye and headed off to the inn.  
  
*  
  
Independence Inn kitchen, soon after  
  
Sookie was rushing around the place, trying to get something ready before Lorelai arrived. She'd received a call from Miss Patty not too long before. What she'd heard shocked and confused her all at once. Something didn't make sense. But she wouldn't think about that. If it was true, then she would be prepared.  
  
  
"Morning, Sookie!" said Lorelai as she breezed through the door and headed straight for the coffee machine.  
  
"Lorelai! Hi! Uh... good morning!" she said, attempting to hide what she'd been working on. Unfortunately, Lorelai noticed.  
  
"What is that?" she asked.  
  
"What's what?"  
  
"The thing you're so desperately trying to hide from me."  
  
"I'm not hiding anything!"  
  
"Yeah, right, let me see," she said, pulling her friend aside.  
  
  
On the counter lay a small round cake, with light blue frosting. There were candy daisies around it, and it had an inscription. 'Congratulations, Luke & Lorelai!' it said in yellow frosting.  
  
"Awww... that's so sweet! So who'd you talk to? Patty, Taylor, or Kirk?"  
  
"Patty," Sookie volunteered immediately.  
  
"I see," said Lorelai with a grin as she turned back to her friend.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"Well there isn't much to tell, Sookie."  
  
"Not much to tell? We're talking about a wedding here!"  
  
"No, we're not," said Lorelai as she scooped up a bit of frosting with her finger.  
  
  
"What?" asked Sookie, taking her hand away from the cake, to much complaint. "Patty said you two were talking seating arrangements and things like that."  
  
"It was a joke! You know how they get, it's fun to watch them," said Lorelai with a giggle.  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked Sookie, confused once again.  
  
"I was just having a little fun! And Rory and Luke were able to help me! You should have been there!"  
  
  
"So there's no wedding?"  
  
"Not for now at least. There is a date however." Sookie was back to her happy bubbly self in seconds.  
  
"That's great! When is it? Where are you going? What..."  
  
"Alright, slow down now, before you hurt yourself."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Well, I don't know exactly what will happen. I think it'll be this weekend though."  
  
"Weekend?"  
  
"What's wrong with that?"  
  
"That's after Friday."  
  
"Very good! Now what month comes after July?"  
  
"Lorelai! Friday!" Then she remembered.  
  
"Oh, no..."  
  
*  
  
Friday night, in front of Richard & Emily Gilmore's home  
  
Rory got out of the car and started walking to the door. Only when she got there, she noticed her mother wasn't following. She looked back and saw Lorelai was still in the car. She walked back and knocked on the window. Lorelai was startled, then opened the window.  
  
"Hi," said Rory with a smile.  
  
"Hi," responded Lorelai.  
  
"You coming? Or do you want someone to bring your plate here?"  
  
"Oh, could you?" asked Lorelai desperately.  
  
"Come on!" said Rory as she pulled the door open, "We have to go in there."  
  
"No we don't!"  
  
"Yes, we do. Mom, you have to tell them eventually."  
  
"No I..." started Lorelai, but was interrupted.  
  
  
"Tell us what?" she heard her mother say. Both looked to find Emily Gilmore standing at the entrance.  
  
"Nothing!" said Lorelai as she hopped out of her car and she and Rory walked to her. They swept past a baffled Emily with a few 'hello's and walked into the living room to find Richard Gilmore sitting by the fireplace, reading his newspaper as usual.  
  
  
"Hey, dad!" said Lorelai as she and Rory sat side by side, in the same spot as every Friday night.  
  
He lowered his paper and said, "Hello." As soon as that was done, he raised the paper once more.  
  
"Richard, put that thing down. We have guests," ordered Emily as she entered the room.  
  
"Fine, fine. But I was right in the middle of..."  
  
"Richard!" He dropped the paper to his side immediately.  
  
"Ah, so I see you got that leather leash, right Mom?" asked Lorelai.  
  
"What did you say?" asked Emily with an annoyed tone.  
  
"Nothing!" said Lorelai, amused.  
  
*  
  
Soon after, at the dinner table  
  
Lorelai played with the vegetables on her plate, half-listening to the conversation between her parents.  
  
"It's a good cause and I believe we should all attend together. Lorelai, what do you think?" asked Richard. She didn't look up.  
  
"Lorelai!" her mother called, raising her voice a bit.  
  
"Uh? What?"  
  
"So sorry to bother you, but your father is trying to ask you something."  
  
"Oh, no problem... What's up, dad?" Richard took a moment, then explained once again.  
  
"There's a charity event at the club and I wanted the four of us to go together."  
  
"No!" exclaimed Lorelai.  
  
"Excuse me?" said Richard.  
  
"Lorelai!" said Emily.  
  
"Mom!" said Rory.  
  
  
Lorelai looked around nervously. "I... I mean, I... have... plans for the weekend. And I can't... I can't go, sorry."  
  
"What kind of plans?" asked Emily, obviously annoyed.  
  
"Well..." started Lorelai, suddenly getting really interested in her salad. "You know, this needs some dressing, I'll go get it," she said before standing and walking to the kitchen. Emily wasn't far behind.  
  
  
Lorelai headed straight for the refrigerator. She took out a bottle of dressing. When she closed the door, her mother was right next to her.  
  
"Geez!" exclaimed Lorelai as she jumped, "You know, if you sneak up on people like that, you could lose an eye!"  
  
"Lorelai, what is going on?" asked Emily seriously.  
  
"What's going on? Well I nearly had a heart attack... again, that's what's going on."  
  
"That's not what I was talking about."  
  
"Then what, mom? I'm not a mind reader, okay? Do you see a crystal ball here?"  
  
  
"I want to know what is so important that you just had to decline the event so... strongly."  
  
"Like I said, I have plans," said Lorelai as she tried to make a break for it.  
  
"What kind of plans?" She was stuck.  
  
"A date," she said simply.  
  
"A date? That's what so important? Who is it this time? Another teacher?"  
  
"No, mom, not a teacher."  
  
"Then who is it?" asked Emily, annoyed. Lorelai turned to her mother and gave a shy smile.  
  
  
"You've got to be kidding me, Lorelai."  
  
"What? I didn't say anything!"  
  
"You don't have to, I can tell just by looking at your face."  
  
"Well if YOU'RE a mind reader, then take out your crystal ball and tell me..."  
  
"Would you stop with the crystal balls already?" Lorelai tried to hide her snickering.  
  
"It's the diner man, isn't it? Duke..."  
  
"Luke..."  
  
"Whatever. Lorelai, you are a Gilmore, you should start acting like one."  
  
"What is THAT supposed to mean?" asked Lorelai, suddenly getting angry. Emily started to speak, but she was interrupted. "What? Just because he isn't rich or didn't go to... a big school with scary buildings, then he's not good enough?"  
  
"I didn't say that..."  
  
"Didn't have to," said Lorelai as she put down the dressing.  
  
  
She went into the dining room. Emily could hear talking. "Rory, let's go," she heard Lorelai say.  
  
"Mom?"  
  
"Come on." Emily exhaled. Why did it have to be so complicated? She tried to understand her daughter, but whenever she did, it was like another side of her just took over... the side that made her act the way she had just seconds ago.  
  
*  
  
Two days later, Sunday afternoon, the Gilmore home in Stars Hollow  
  
"Okay, how about this one?" said Rory as she came into the living room, wearing one of Lorelai's outfits.  
  
"No... too dark," said Lorelai, sitting on the couch with a bowl of popcorn.  
  
"Explain to me again why I'M the one trying on the outfits?"  
  
"Because I need to see what it looks like on someone else."  
  
"That's ridiculous," said Rory with a smile.  
  
"Hey, you're the one who wanted to help. So come on, turn your cute butt around and next outfit please!"  
  
  
Rory rolled her eyes and ran upstairs. "Hurry up, he'll be here in two hours!" Lorelai shouted. She was so glad the day had finally come. She had spent all of the previous day angry at her mother. But no one would ruin this day. Not even her.  
  
"Okay, okay," said Rory as she ran back in.  
  
"Oooh... we have a winner!" Lorelai chanted as she threw some popcorn in the air, catching one or two in her mouth.  
  
  
"Alright, get up, go take your shower, we have to get you ready... Cinderella," Rory said with a grin.  
  
"Does that make you one of the little mice? Oh, you'd be so cute in the little dress!"  
  
"Shut up," said Rory as she pulled her mother up on her feet, "Move it."  
  
  
Almost two hours later, Lorelai was dressed and almost ready. Rory was working on her hair. "Make up your mind, okay? He'll be here any minute!" she said as she undid the third attempt.  
  
"I'm sorry, I can't explain it, I just don't know what to wear or anything..."  
  
"You're nervous! You're never nervous before a date!"  
  
"Well, there's a first for everything," said Lorelai, "You know, I think I'll just wear it loose..." The doorbell rang.  
  
"Good idea," said Rory.  
  
  
"Look at that, he's ten minutes late!" Lorelai said with a smile as they came down the stairs.  
  
"We'll give him a trophy later," said Rory as she followed behind.  
  
"Okay, how do I look?" asked Lorelai when they reached the bottom. Rory took a moment to observe her smiling mother. She was radiant.  
  
"Fabulous. You'll knock him off his feet."  
  
"That's the plan."  
  
  
They went to the door and Lorelai opened it. There stood Luke, clean-shaven, nice clothes... and three coffees in his hands. "I figured I'd already done flowers, so I went for the next best thing," he said as he handed out a cup to each of the two of them and took the third for himself.  
  
"This is starting out great!" said Lorelai with a giggle.  
  
"Alright, you kids have fun tonight," said Rory as her mother and Luke left.  
  
"We will!" said the two.  
  
*  
  
Soon after, the town gazebo  
  
Lorelai sat waiting. Luke had ran off into the diner to get something. He came back soon with a sort of basket.  
  
"What's that?" she asked.  
  
"Well, I thought since it's a nice night and I don't really do fancy restaurants, and you love the diner food... but I didn't want to do this IN the diner, so I brought the diner to us... here." She smiled at the gesture.  
  
  
He took out a blanket and laid it out on the wooden floor. The two sat and he put the food out in front of them.  
  
"This is perfect, Luke. Thank you." He smiled.  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
They ate while talking, not paying attention to the people staring at them from time to time. This was their night, and nothing would disturb them...  
  
The end?  



End file.
